Carrot Flavored Comfort
by BlazeingEcho
Summary: A what if story for volume 2 of Alice in the Country of Hearts. When Alice runs out of Blood's room in tears after he tries to strangle her and then she runs into Elliot. What i ,and probably other Alice x Elliot shippers, thought SHOULD of happened. Rated T because i feel like it and it contains one swear word. Alice x Elliot. I own nothing!


**Hi, this is BlazeingEcho, but you can call me Blaze. This is my first ever story so be nice. Flamers will be locked in Dee and Dum's room full of lethal weapons. Remember this is a what if one-shot for after Blood tried to strangle Alice in his room and she left crying. Thus running into Elliot, who, in the real thing doesn't help her. As you can probably already tell this is Alice x Elliot. Don't like? Don't read. Major fluff ahead. Anyways enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

"Speaking"  
"_thoughts"_  
Alice's POV

I was in tears as I ran out of Blood's room. "_How dare him! Saying I was seducing all the men, and even worse, that I was falling for him of all people! Then he tried to KILL me?! What is wrong with that man? All because I saw Vivaldi and him together in the rose garden, that cur even used my own ex-boyfriend against me!"_ These thoughts only made me cry harder as I slammed the door to Blood's room, not watching were I was going. Which was probably why I almost ran smack into Elliot. Who, noticing my tears immediately said, "Whoa uh…. What happened? Why are you crying? Did something happen with blood?" I opened my mouth to answer, but found I couldn't, because all that came out was a chocked sob. Hanging my head, I didn't notice Elliot coming closer until he pulled me into a tight and surprisingly tender hug. Not questioning the fact that a member of the Mafia was hugging me, and not being able to speak at the moment, I simply leaned into his embrace. "Ssshhhhh, Alice its okay…." He whispered into my ear. "I'm going to take you someplace we can talk, okay Alice?" Mutely I nodded, expecting him to guide me down the hall. But instead I yelped as he picked me up, as if I weighed nothing, and carried me bridal style down the hall.  
**|! #$$%%%^^^&&**(())_)_+|+_)(*&^%$# !|! #$%^&*()_+|+_)(*&^%$# !|+_)(*&^%$# !|! #$**

Overcome by a feeling I've never felt before, I laid my head on Elliot's chest and marveled at the fact that I feel completely safe in his arms. All too soon we arrived at our destination. Which seemed to be an ordinary door that Elliot preceded to kick open. He carried me inside and gently laid me on a bed, before turning around and closing the door. As he did that I inspected the room. The walls were black with orange decorations; there was an orange carpet on the floor as well as black furniture. The bed I laid on however, was pure orange. Seeing all the orange I immediately knew that this was Elliot's room. There was a lot more black then I expected though, that is until he turned on a lamp and light flooded the room. All the colors that I thought were black in the dark, turned a leafy green, or more surprisingly, a teal blue. The same color as my eyes. By the time I was done looking around, Elliot had returned and was now sitting next to me on the bed. He once again gently pulled me into his arms and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Alice, I hate seeing you sad, please, tell me what happened with Blood." I visibly shuddered at Blood's name. Elliot sat in silence, never once interrupting me as I recounted what had happened in Blood's room. After I was done he simply sat in a dazed silence and stared at me. After a few seconds he said, "Blood… tried to kill you, because you saw him and Vivaldi in the rose garden?" I nodded. "That B***ard!" With that Elliot turned to face me and grabbed my hands, looking me in the eye. "Alice, don't listen to him! Nothing he said was true! Alice, please know that I will protect you, even from him." Now it was my turn to sit in a shocked silence. Knowing how much Elliot respected and admired Blood, I was touched. While I was busy thinking, I dint notice how close are faces had gotten. I didn't feel a strong urge to move mine, so are faces remained only inches apart. "Alice whatever happens, whatever anyone says, I want you to know that you mean the world to me. Alice…. I love you." Elliot leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed him back. As we broke away both gasping for air, I said something that I knew was true from the first moment I met Elliot March. "I love you to." We shared another kiss one filled with love, passion and comfort. Safe in each other's arms we sat in a comfortable silence. That is until I broke it with a giggle. "What is it Alice?" With another giggle I replied, "You taste like carrots….", "oh, heh, sorry….." "That's okay, because I do believe I've grown to love carrot flavored comfort."

Hey did you know? The boring game is no longer.  
This is a place where everyone wants you.  
But there's only one for you.  
A Wonderful Wonder World!

**…  
So much fluff and so many spelling and grammar errors… please let me now if you find any and I'll try to fix them. I welcome constructive critics, not flamers. Also I have a bit of a game to figure out if people actually read these author notes. If you read this one put the word ****Rabbit ****in your review! If you want to. Anyways like it or hate it, please please please leave a review!**


End file.
